Hero Factory FM
'Hero Factory FM '''is a radio station that gives updates about what's happening with Hero Factory and the Hero Factory Teams. Real Life The updates are podcasts, which can be downloaded from the Hero Factory Site. Podcast 1 DJ Mak Megahertz interviews the Alpha Team. They talk about their most recent mission against Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. However, the heroes soon leave due to a distress call in the middle of the podcast. Mak then interviews Alpha Team's manager and creator, Professor Nathaniel Zib. Zib discusses his job as the Alpha Team's manager and how he does his job. He then takes two live distress calls and explains how he determines who the enemy is and if he should send out rookie heroes, trained heroes, or if a hero is needed at all, depending on the situation. The first caller distresses about a five-headed, six-armed creature attacking his cat. Zib explains that the creature is really a Phelianian Gorgon, who merely wants to play with the cat. (Zib does remark that the creature ''could be a Baltha Bear, in which case the cat could be eaten.) Another call reports the destructive acts of Snowflake, a Shapeshifter currently in the form of a giant, red-eyed chicken. Podcast 2 Mak interviews Rookie Team leader, William Furno, and talks to him about his current mission on Fabulox 18 - to remove fuel cells from a high-security compound. Furno is apparently killed by a guard robot, but as it turns out, he was merely in a Training Sphere. Mak and Zib take in two more calls. The first features Panda-Monium, while the second reports Von Nebula smashing a child's house. Zib regrets that, by the time the Hero Team got to the scene, Nebula had teleported away. Podcast 3 A jingling commercial advertises Hero Factory. Another commercial advertises the new LEGO Hero Factory action figures (referencing the sets the podcast is based on). Mak starts the show by speaking with Zib again. They take in a call - a giant frog has stolen a child's football. Zib runs through the mission objectives he would assign the Heroes, which (to Mak's dismay) do not prioritize retrieving the football. An advertisement for a TV show "Dancing with the Heroes" follows. Mak then talks to Sid Asimo, who has been working for 92 years in the Assembly Tower (specifically, the furnace). However, Asimo requires a hearing aid and does not understand Mak's words. Podcast 4 Zed Clickstart reports on Gamma Team's battle with a horde of villains. As planes surround Clickstart and explosions are heard, the link with the reporter is cut (which Mak attributes to a malfunction). Mak then interviews former villain Gargantuan Smash, who was "at the top of Hero Factory's 'Most Wanted' list" merely twelve months ago. Smash explains that he became bored of being a villain and decided to try exploring poetry. Zib answers a call about a six-armed, six-legged dragon creature attacking a school, explaining how he would have the Heroes carry out the mission. Podcast 5 Two witnesses to a Hero Factory mission express how helpful the Heroes were. Zib investigates a message complaining about a cruel math teacher (three teams have been sent to retrieve the teacher and take them to a maximum-security villain compound). Mak replays a classic mission and interviews two Heroes who were present - Duece Carter and Oscar Flint. Mak then replays another old mission (the rescue of the King of Saturn from the hideous Gorgon of Neptune). There is yet another Hero Factory advertisement, and Mak returns to Zib. Zib is struggling to understand a completely indecipherable message. Podcast 6 Mak interviews the two heads of the Hero Factory fan club - AJ Lightfuse and Jo'syntha Bolt. Lightfuse and Bolt rave about the honor of being inside the Hero Factory, and reminiscence about once climbing the building to see the Hero Teams. They then reveal the twelve heavily-armed guards that are now escorting them. A commercial break advertises the new Bulk eau de toilette cologne. Zib answers calls as usual, focusing on one involving Hobu-Chincu, a ravenous omnivore. Epsilon Team has been sent after him. Podcast 7 Zed Clickstart (recently out of the hospital) follows Sierra Team as they track down the Acid Snake of Videon. As the monster attacks, the show switches back to Mak. Mak talks to Zib, who is fretting over a series of calls by off-key singers. A commercial break advertises the artistic alliance of Gargantuan Smash and opera singer Lydia Zehula. Returning to the show, Mak talks to designer Calvin Metric, who has brought in his "de-atomizer". Mak rashly presses a button on the machine and is slowly de-atomized. Metric remarks that they have not yet developed the "atomizer" part of the machine, and promises to make Mak an appointment. Still dissolving, Mak closes the show. Podcast 8 Mak is back together and decides to look at the fan letters the show gets. However, the first letter asks "could we have less of the DJ", the second doubts the validity of the emergency calls, and the third simply says "You're lame." Mak then interviews Avant Garbage movie maker Tibor Terrell, who is making a top-secret movie about Hero Factory. Tibor and Mak talk about art (including the collaboration of Gargantuan Smash and Lydia Zehula). Tibor then reveals the title of his movie: Hero Factory: The Musical. A preview of the musical follows, in which Hobo-Chincu attacks the Galactic Supercruiser Advance. A subplot of the musical seems to involve Natalie Breez having a teenage crush on William Furno. There was no emergency call section in this episode. Podcast 9 The Makuhero City Traffic Report, brought to viewers by Upstart, informs listeners that a traffic accident involving an ice cream vendor and a police vehicle has blocked traffic. A driver then insults the reporter, who retaliates angrily, and the show returns to Mak. Mak informs viewers that Von Nebula has attacked the Deltari Quadrant, and broadcasts a poor interpretation of the events by the show "Cops in Space". He then speaks with an agent of Hero Factory Recon Team, Smith. Smith shares Recon Team's latest mission files on Von Nebula and his henchbots XPlode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, and Thunder. Smith disappears during the mission files. An advertisement for PowerCore vending pods follows. There was no emergency call section in this episode. Podcast 10 "Preston Stormer. Dunkan Bulk. Will Furno. Jimi Stringer. Household names around the galaxy. But what about the female Heroes?" Mak opens the show with. He goes on to read off names of professional female Heroes, and introduces Natalie Breez. In an interview, Mak brings up that Breez recently beat Stormer in a footrace, reassuring her that "Stormer never listens to this show." Angry audio-messages from Stormer are ignored by the DJ. Breez prepares a clip from one of her recent mission logs, in which the Alpha Team chased fuel smugglers in the Faradai Belt - in the process revealing that there is no "Smith" at Hero Recon Team, to Mak's confusion. After the clip is cut short (the rest still being analyzed, to Mak's dismay), Breez departs, and a weather report is brought to the listeners by Bragg's Meteor Shields. Mak again reads fan letters - Tito Box from Sleewa wishes to see "Hero Factory: The Musical", Patrinca from Jupiter Valley wants Zib and his "made-up" calls back on the show, and a "PS" wants to rip Mak's arms off. Mak realizes that "PS" stands for Preston Stormer, hurriedly closes the show, and flees the studio. Category:Groups Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010